Not knowing is the worst feeling in the world
by CMCrazies
Summary: What JJ's feelings were, when Will got shot, and having to go after Henry. Based on the finale. so read and review thanks guys.


**This Idea just popped into my head, its based on the finale, and what JJ's thoughts were. So hope you enjoy, and sorry its not very long. **

**Not knowing, is the worst feeling in the world. **

As I heard the gunshot, my whole body froze, placing my hand over my mouth. My breathing became faster and faster, I felt a sharp pain in my heart, as Emily placed her hand on my shoulder, as Morgan stood in front of me. none of them new what to say to me. So I stood there, tears falling down my cheeks, not saying anything, I just stared at the building that my boyfriend just walked into.

I didn't even feel, everyone guiding me inside the van, as we went inside, I saw there faces, Garcia and Strauss's and how they both looked at me, I tried my best to keep my emotions in check. As I leant against the desk, I saw everyone's eyes on me, I didn't want to see the video and I didn't want any of them too either. As Everyone sat in silence, I finally spoke.

"Did you see where he was shot?." I looked up at Garcia. I took a breath. "Is he alive or dead Garcia. "

In a shaky voice she replied to me. "I…I don't know."

I sat there while Emily tried to reassure me he was okay, to the fact he was wearing a vest. But I couldn't get that feeling out of my gut.

Letting out a little sigh I looked forward "Might be." running my hand through my hair, I stood up as Rossi came in. "Alright, we need to get inside."

I felt Morgan stop me. "JJ it's too risky. We don't have eyes in there anymore. "

As I listened to Morgan's words, I looked up at Hotch, knowing he would know how I felt. In a shaky voice I finally spoke. "Aaron"

As we walked up the building, and then explosion went off, I felt, my body hit the floor. Slowly opening my eyes, I briefly heard someone calling my name. Turning my head I saw Morgan, after he helped me stand up. I looked around for Will. We saw the hostages come out. So where was he. I didn't care about anyone else at that point but him. I needed him to be alive. I couldn't. I couldn't do any of this without him.

Running from Morgan I ran inside I needed to find him, I needed to know. As we looked around I couldn't see him anywhere. When we finally found Emily. My heart sank even more when she said she hadn't seen him. Taking a deep breath. I made my way downstairs, knowing he must have escaped with the Unsubs. As we reached the ally and I found Will's wallet, I felt a shiver run up my spin. Placing it in my back pocket. I made my back to the truck. Trying to hide all my pain.

"They have Will, I found his wallet." Was all I could say. I didn't know what to say. I just saw everyone give me that look.

And that's when we got the call. That a fireman had been shot. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, feeling someone's hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Rossi.

"C'mon kiddo lets go bring your man home."

I Nodded, following him too the SUV, as we reached the crime scene. I saw the Forensics holding a bag of clothes, taking it off him, I ran my finger over the seem of the packaging.

"Will's defiantly with them, looks like he can move without a problem."

As I told Rossi, what they saw on the cameras. I looked over his clothes.

"Hey at least Will's okay."

"Yeah for now."

Then that's when everyone got a million times, worse. As we drove around, I noticed Will's license was missing. I felt another whole my heart but this time it was full of anger. Knowing they were going after my son. As we pulled up at my house. As Rossi created the distraction, I walked through the back door, quietly I walked to the dining room table, placing my hand over Henry's mouth, I quickly carried him into the hold way, telling him to hide in the closet. Watching as he did. I opened the other closet hiding in the room next to it.

As I watched her turn around I stuck my gun up, I wasn't going to let her do anymore damage to my family. As kicked her to the floor, I breathed heavily, looking down, I debated hitting her again, to make her suffer, but Rossi Entered the room, hearing the little voice behind me, I ran towards Henry, holding him closely in my arms as I cried.

As we walked out onto the street, An Ambulance, and Police cars pulled up, I Held Henry tightly in my arms watching as Rossi, loaded the bitch into the police car. Looking around I saw everyone on the street, standing outside there doors. Wondering what had happened, looking away, I saw Rossi answer his phone and look right at me. Taking a deep breath, I kissed my sons, head, taking him over to the ambulance to get checked out , I didn't wanna risk anything.

As the medic, checked out Henry, I held onto his hand. As I looked up I saw Rossi approach me.

"Stay right here okay buddy, I'll be right back."

"Okay.." Henry said.

Walking over to Rossi, I wrapped my arms over my chest, taking a deep breath.

"Will's fine, they got there just in time."

I felt a part of relief rush over me. "Wha….t.. you mean just in time?"

"When Emily found him. Will was tied up to three detonators."

JJ through her hands in the air, running them over her hair. She took slow deep breaths letting the tears fall once again.

"JJ. He's okay. He's at the hospital. Emily saved him."

JJ nodded, not knowing what to say.

As we made our way to the hospital, I had time to think about everything like, how Will would just let them into our home, and leave her with our son. I knew they would have to be a good reason, then it hit me. Me! I know Will, and I know the only reason he would leave Henry alone with her, was if they said something about me!.

As we approached his room, I gave Henry a kiss leaving him with Rossi, As I walked past the curtain, I started to tear up, wrapping my arms around his neck. I let the tears finally fall as I heard Will speak. And then in that moment, as he brushed my hair behind my ear, I new there was only one thing I needed to say.

"Ask me again."

"What?"

"Ask me." I said looking deeply at him.

As I saw a little smile appear on his face, I knew he clicked on. I felt him pull me forward, looking right at me.

"Jennifer Jareau will you marry me?"

I let out a little laugh, with my tears. "Yeah." I hugged him once again, feeling his lips linger onto mine.

As the doctor cleared him to go home, I waited for him to change, knowing I needed to ask him why.

"Will…."

"Yeah?" he said turning to me.

"Did they threaten to hurt me?"

Looking right at me, I could tell Will didn't know what to say at first. Walking towards him I wiped the tears from my eyes once again.

I watched as he nodded at him, pulling me close.

"They….said they'd kill us both if I didn't…"

"It's okay…..I just….I knew you wouldn't leave her with Henry unless."

Looking up at Will, I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Were all okay Will."

"I love you JJ."

"I love you too." I said

kissing him deeply on the lips. Not wanting to ever let go of him again.

/

**Sorry It was short, But what did you think? REVIEW please. Even anonymous reviews. **


End file.
